


A Fractured Family

by orphan_account



Series: Theorist Oneshots - ETN [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Colleen and Bretman return from Purgatory, a certain Detective must comes to terms with the sister he has lost.





	A Fractured Family

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see! i might create an etn one-shot book, but for now, have this writing sample i made for an instagram account!  
-mari

Matthew looked up from his and Nikita’s half-assed game of rock-paper-scissors when he heard Jael’s low voice alerting them that the portal was opening. He whirled around, a soft smile gracing his features as he waited to see his best friend again. Then, the portal opened and he saw Colleen, Bretman, and Joey. _ Where’s Ro? _

_ She’s right around the side of the portal _ , he told himself. _ Any moment now, I’ll see her faux-fur lined coat and delicate amber waves and then she’ll be in my arms. _ They’ll be okay.

Colleen and Bretman stepped through the portal, turning to wait for Joey. But the Savant didn’t come. He turned and went the other way, the portal closing behind him. Matt’s hand flew to his mouth. Not because Joey had abandoned them, but because of who was nowhere to be found. 

Colleen and Bretman were speaking, as were Nikita, Jael, and Ryu, but Matthew couldn’t hear anything they said.

“Where is she?” he demanded, causing the rest of the group to turn to him, confusion painted on their faces. “Where is Ro?” Silence. Matthew could feel his face getting hot, “Where is she, damnit!” Then he locked eyes with Colleen, and the sorrow in her eyes told him all he needed to know. She was gone. His best friend and soul sister: ripped from his grasp just when he thought they’d be okay. Again. He didn’t even get to say goodbye. Last time, he was there. He told her that he loved her and he gave her courage. _ To the end. _

“Who voted for her?” he demanded. Once again, the group remained silent, Colleen and Bretman locking eyes as if deciding whether or not to tell him. “Who fucking voted for her?” His use of harsh language made Nikita flinch, the image of him reprimanding her for cursing flashing across her mind. Colleen looked behind her, where the portal had closed. 

“Joey…” Matt’s breathing hitched. Joey turned on her in the end. Rosanna had nobody in the end. The thought of his closest friend in the world dying alone and scared haunted his thoughts. His throat closed and his vision blurred, as the long-held sob finally escaped his throat. And in a final moment of defeat, the once calm and confident Detective fell to the ground. 

Four people in the dead of the night watched helplessly, but the fifth jumped into action. Nikita and Matt had bonded after surviving their night, and thus helped one another through many anxiety attacks. She commanded him to breathe, and he took a shaky breath, his sister’s name escaping his mouth as Colleen and Bretman watched on helplessly. 

That night, Nikita drove him back home to see his wife waiting in the doorway. She read his face immediately and held out her arms for him to collapse in a fit of sobs. Nikita stood a few feet back until Stephanie gestured her closer, and the Troublemaker tentatively joined the hug, her hand gently circling across Matthew’s back to comfort him. Things weren’t okay. But he had Stephanie and Nikita. And that was enough. 


End file.
